


jersey

by onceuponaplot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to keep a straight face. Really, he does. Gives it 110% and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/gifts).



> So I happened to see a tweet and...this just sorta...happened...yeah...

Bucky tries to keep a straight face. Really, he does. Gives it 110% and everything.

Thing is though, Steve? Is not a large guy. Not that Bucky’d say he’s scrawny – nothing of the sort. But Steve had a growth spurt that was only about a fifth of what most guys get, and even with the muscle he’s put on since middle school anyone would be hard-pressed to say Steve’s anything more than _lean_.

It all makes for Bucky struggling – and failing – not to burst out in a giant, dorky grin when Steve wanders into history.

Steve looks like he does most days: backpack slung over his shoulder and a sketchpad tucked in the crook of one arm. He scans the desks briefly, blue eyes taking stock of the other teens present. Bucky hides his mouth with his hand but Steve can see the way his eyes are crinkling, he’s sure, but hey, thought that counts, right?

Steve raises one brow at him, silently mouthing “What?” and Bucky lets his hand drop. He grins just a bit wider, props his chin in his hand, and Steve shakes his head at him with a silent chuckle. Bucky’s eyes trail over him as Steve winds through the rows of desks.

The dark blue football jersey Steve wears is almost ridiculously oversized on his small frame. He's practically swimming in the thing, collar dipping low enough on Steve’s chest to make Bucky's mouth go a little dry when he sees a few light hairs peeking out.

Steve turns around briefly to exchange a few words with their teacher and Bucky can see the white 'BARNES' stretching across the back of Steve's shoulders in block letters. He’s full-out beaming when Steve dumps his things onto the desk next to him and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his mouth.

“What are you grinning at?” Steve asks, his own smile bright enough to rival the goddamned sun.

Bucky shrugs, brushes at some imaginary dust on Steve’s shoulder as an excuse to put his hands on him. Says, “You’re wearing my jersey.”

Steve laughs at that, loud and honest. A few people glance back briefly, smile a bit at the slightly awestruck look on Bucky’s face.

“You said you wanted me to-" Steve begins, but Bucky cuts him off with a quick, “Yeah, I know what I said. Didn't think you’d actually- But it looks good on you, though. Really good.”

Steve's grin softens a bit and he grabs Bucky's hand, twines their fingers together. “Thanks, Buck.” The bell rings loudly out in the hall to signal the start of class and Bucky darts forward to steal another kiss while Steve’s distracted.


End file.
